


Les Damnés

by FleurdEpine



Series: Wilkes et Rosier : l'amour fou, mais pas refoulé [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Sex, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurdEpine/pseuds/FleurdEpine
Summary: Il y a Wilkes et Rosier d'un côté. Il y a les cigarettes et les non-dits pour venir les hanter. Il y a la guerre qu'ils ont souhaitée, les damnés, parce qu'il fallait bien s'occuper. Mais la guerre, ça n'a pas de sens, même pour eux. Alors il y a la folie aussi, un peu. Il y a l'amour, au milieu du sang et du chaos, chuchoté. Puis il y a la Mort, Maîtresse suprême et impitoyable.
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Wilkes
Series: Wilkes et Rosier : l'amour fou, mais pas refoulé [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783645





	Les Damnés

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic écrite en 2015 en cadeau à Antasy sur une musique de Fauve, Kané (les paroles sont en italique dans le texte). C'était la première fois que j'écrivais un M/M.
> 
> Petite précision : Wilkes s'appelle Edward dans cette fic.
> 
> Je sais que je n'ai pas bien respecté la chronologie concernant les Prewett, mais j'en avais besoin pour mon scénario, donc tant pis XD
> 
> Et pour celleux qui sont perdus au début : c'est Evan Rosier qui commence à parler, qui dit qu'il lui faut...

**Les Damnés**

_Et cela valait bien la peine de risquer la mort pour les rencontrer, ces damnés, qui sentaient la chiourme et portaient des tatouages. Aucun d’eux ne nous a jamais plaqués et chacun d’eux était prêt à payer de sa personne, pour rien, par gloriole, par ivrognerie, par défi, pour rigoler, pour en mettre un sacré coup, nom de Dieu, et que ça barde, et que ça bande, chacun ayant subi des avatars, un choc en retour, un coup de bambou, ou sous l’emprise de la drogue, de l’alcool, du cafard ou de l’amour avait déjà été rétrogradé une ou deux fois, tous étaient revenus de tout. Pourtant ils étaient durs et leur discipline était de fer. C’était des hommes de métier. Et le métier d’homme de guerre est une chose abominable et pleine de cicatrice, comme la poésie._

_La Main coupée  
_ _Cendrars_

* * *

Il fait sombre dans l’allée des embrumes. Deux hommes se font face, le sang dégoulinant sur leurs mains déjà moites et sales. La pluie a commencé à couler légèrement mais pas assez pour les laver de tout ce rouge et cette crasse qu’ils transportent. Ils avancent, en titubant, loin des réverbères. L’un deux tremble légèrement.   
  
— Il me faut...  
  
Parler est devenu une épreuve.  
  
— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demande l’autre, la voix bourrue, l’air faussement intéressé.   
— Une cigarette.  
  
Le second ricane.  
  
— Après tout ça, tu me demandes une putain de cigarette ? T’as un grain, toi.   
— Tu sais, je pense qu’il n’y a pas de bon moment pour demander une cigarette. Celui-là me parait convenable, finalement.   
— Hn.   
  
Dans son langage, ça veut dire « Cause toujours, je me moque de ce que t’as à me dire, idiot ».  
  
Le premier s’empare de l’objet tendu et le blanc du mégot devient rouge, comme le sang sur leurs mains. Les tremblements s’atténuent au fil du souffle plus ou moins régulier, l’autre l’a d’ailleurs rejoint en pleine action, et la mélodie de leurs deux respirations a des vertus thérapeutiques. Ils sont adossés contre les murs miteux de l’allée, se rattachant à ce dernier plaisir. Inspirer le goudron, expirer la fumée. Inspirer le goudron, expirer la fumée. Inspirer le goudron, expirer la fumée…  
  
— On l’a échappé belle, reprend finalement le premier, la voix rauque.  
— En effet.  
— Le Maître sera content.  
— Certainement.  
— Tu sais, je crois que l’ _Endoloris_ était de trop. Bellatrix a une mauvaise influence sur toi. On aurait dû se contenter de l’ _Avada_.  
— Hn.  
— Tu ne crois pas ?  
— Non.  
— Mec…  
— Arrête de jouer au sensible, c’est ridicule.  
— Laisse tomber.   
— Ça ne me plait pas plus que toi, hein. Mais tu sais bien ce qu’ils étaient. Depuis quand on traitre les Sangs-de-bourbe avec ménagement ?  
  
Le silence fait guise de réponse. Seule la pluie arrive à le perturber.  
  
— Avance. Ils doivent nous attendre.  
— C’est encore loin ?  
— Non. On y est dans deux minutes. C’est à côté de chez Barjow, tu sais.   
— Oui. Lucius a laissé tomber le luxe.  
— Il faut savoir cacher les apparences.  
— Ah, pour ça, Lucius est le meilleur.  
— Je sais pas, t’es pas mal dans le genre, toi non plus.  
— Merci, Rosier.   
— A ton service.  
  
Ils marchent encore. Rosier s’est trompé, le trajet dure plus longtemps que deux minutes. Ce n’est pas grave, le temps s’est immobilisé cette nuit. C’est toujours ainsi après un meurtre.  
  
— C’est là.  
— Bien. _Odoribus_.  
  
Ils ont inventé ce sort pour cacher les odeurs. De la cigarette, de l’alcool, du sexe, toute sorte d’odeurs qui doivent rester secrètes. Il faut avouer que c’est bien pratique.  
Ils toquent à la porte. Trois coups distincts, deux plus brefs.  
  
— Le mot de passe ?  
  
Le vent siffle dans leurs oreilles. Après le massacre de tout à l’heure, on se croirait dans une scène d’horreur. La rue est vide, les volets des fenêtres grincent, le noir a envahi le monde. Eux, ils sont effrayants, dans leurs habits de meurtriers, et le sang sur leurs mains qui n’en finit plus de couler.  
  
— _Absolutum dominium_. _(1)_  
  
C’est le mot de passe le plus cliché de l’histoire du monde.   
  
La porte coulisse après quelques secondes et les voilà absorbés dans un intérieur aux lumières tamisées. La femme à l’entrée garde obstinément sa capuche. D’une voix froide, elle leur indique : « Suivez-moi ». Ce qu’ils font, déjà bien habitués à obéir aux ordres. Ils passent un long couloir puis descendent dans les catacombes.  
  
— Voilà.  
  
La femme s’en va tout naturellement, après cela. Wilkes se moque « Ça doit être la Cracmole que Lucius nous a déniché ». Ils poussent la porte ; le changement d’ambiance est saisissant. Ici, tout est excessif. La lumière, les bouteilles qui s’entassent, les verres empilés, d’autres qui s’embrassent, sans aucune pudeur. On ne croirait pas qu’ils viennent de l’enfer.   
  
— Ah, Wilkes, Rosier, vous êtes là ! s’esclaffe Rabastan. On a failli commencer sans vous !  
— Commencer ? chuchote Rosier à Wilkes.  
  
Il ne se donne pas la peine de répondre.  
  
— Vous auriez pu, mon cher Rabastan. Comme tu le sais, nous avons été déjà bien… occupés, cette nuit.  
— Hahahahaha, c’est vrai, c’est vrai, répond-il d’un rire tonitruant.   
  
Dolohov se décale.  
  
— Mettez-vous là.  
  
Il est la tache noire dans ce tableau de festivités.  
À côté, Mulciber est déjà en train de caresser les parties intimes de sa victime.   
  
Ce type est répugnant, ils pensent.  
  
— Alors, le programme ?  
  
A cela, Bellatrix lève un sourcil.  
  
— C’est une surprise, mon petit Ed. Mais sois certain que ce sera la plus belle orgie de ta vie.   
— Où est Lucius ? demande Evan.  
— Mon adorable Cissy n’aime pas beaucoup ce genre de soirée comme tu le sais. De plus, ils sont en préparation d’un événement nettement plus grandiloquent.  
— Plus grandiloquent que ça ?  
— Plus classique, avec des coeurs affichés un peu partout dans leur grand salon, de la porcelaine française et de stupides elfes qui courent partout.  
— Je vois.  
— Bon. On commence ?  
  
Le sacrifice se met en place.

  
____________________________________________

Tu te rappelles, Ed, comment on était avant ? Qu’est-ce qu’on aurait dit, enfants, devant tous ces sacrifices ? Si on aurait sauté de joie ou si on en aurait pleuré ?  
Tu vas dire que je théorise trop, et que je suis un idiot. C’est vrai, tu n’as pas tort. Je suis né idiot et je n’en ai pas honte. Ou si j’en ai eu honte, c’est fini à présent. Tu sais, avec les horreurs qu’on voit, y a un sens des priorités. C’est comme toi, tes défauts, je les ai oubliés.  
N’empêche que ces sacrifices me donnent la nausée, toujours. Et je me demande si toi… si tu ne feins pas, toi aussi. Si tu n’es pas malheureux, dans le fond.   
Je pense sincèrement qu’il faudrait revoir nos ambitions.

____________________________________________

— Evan !  
— Quoi ?!  
— Si tu te distrais comme ça, en plein combat, c’est la mort assurée. T’as besoin de plus d’entraînements.  
— Non mais Edwy, je suis pas en train de te battre _sérieusement._ Sinon, crois-moi, mon pote, tu serais déjà mort et enterré.  
— Ne m’appelle pas _Edwy_.  
  
Wilkes détourne les yeux, l’air agacé. Peut-être vexé aussi, un peu.  
  
— Bon, on rembarre ?  
— On va où ?  
— Chez toi.  
  
  
Quelques heures après, les vêtements sont étalés sur le sofa de chez Wilkes. Ils fument chacun une clope, bien que ça soit honteux de leur part - c’est pas comme s’ils avaient une conscience morale très élevée, après tout. Être autant dépendant d’une drogue moldue comme celle-là, ils sont conscients de l’inadmissibilité de la chose, cela ne les dérange pas outre mesure. S’ils devaient veiller à ne jamais fauter, ils auraient du mouron à se faire.  
  
Ils se sont bien trouvés, d’ailleurs, parce qu’ils sont les seuls, lors des soirées entre Sangs Pur, à consommer, abuser des cigarettes de cette façon, cachés dans un coin sombre des manoirs luxueux. C’est peut-être comme ça que tout a commencé, qu’ils se sont mis à s’ _apprécier_.  
  
Les vêtements sont étalés sur le sofa de chez Wilkes et tous deux sont allongés, nus, sur ce qui sert de lit à Ed, la clope au bec. Ils ne parlent pas. Jamais. Comme si c’était quelque chose de naturel, leurs deux corps ainsi entrelacés, leurs langues qui se taquinent, les cris de plaisir, à chaque fois. C’est tellement banal qu’ils en deviennent blasés, après.   
  
— Putain la cendre, Rosier, pas sur moi !  
— Pardon mais si la moitié de ton corps n’était pas affalé sur le mien, ce genre de choses n’arriverait pas.  
— La ferme.  
  
 _Ok, d’accord. T’es pas un modèle de vertu._  
  
— Tu fais quoi ?  
— On a une réunion dans un peu moins de dix minutes, je te rappelle. Je me rhabille.  
  
 _Et puis, c’est vrai que t’es pas non plus un coup en or._  
  
Evan l’observe, en silence. Il admire les marques de magie noire, gravées un peu partout sur son corps, pour en cacher les imperfections.  
  
 _Faut bien avouer que, tout nu, t’es pas vraiment l’homme idéal._  
  
— Tu comptes m’observer tout le long ou tu te bouges un peu ?  
  
Evan explose de rire.   
  
— Minute, papillon.  
— « Minute, papillon », se moque Wilkes, alors qu’il remonte les chaussettes longues sur ses jambes poilues et maigres. Ça sort d’où cette connerie ?  
— De ton c…  
  
L’oreiller est arrivé à temps pour fermer le clapet de cet imbécile d’Evan.  
  
C’est la routine. Cette routine qui structure leur vie et les précipite dans un sentiment d’apaisement rassurant. Ils sont habitués l’un à l’autre, désormais, aux qualités comme aux défauts.   
  
Les sentiments, pour leur part, sont dans leur tête uniquement, dans leur coeur aussi, sûrement, mais jamais dans leur bouche. Pas de tendresse entre Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts, c’est bien connu, ne sont pas de ce monde. Ils sont des Damnés, des Oubliés, des Condamnés. Il y a une chaleur qui n’est pas pour eux.  
  
A quatre pattes, ils ont reçu le tatouage qui a bouclé leur destinée. Oh, ce fut un choix murement réfléchi. Aussi murement qu’ils ont prié le Choixpeau pour atterrir à Serpentard du haut de leur onze ans. A deux pattes, maintenant, ils sèment la terreur, légitime et logique. Jusqu’au jour où ils n’auront plus qu’une patte, plus que zéro patte même, ils continueront.  
  
 _Tant d'hommes sont privés de la grâce. Comment vivre sans la grâce ? Il faut bien s'y mettre et faire ce que le christianisme n'a jamais fait : s'occuper des damnés. (2)_  
  
Voilà ce que leur a offert le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une occupation.  
  
  
— Edward, Evan.  
— Maître.  
— Maître.  
  
Ils font la révérence.  
  
—Vous êtes en retard. Asseyez-vous.  
  
Wilkes se place à côté de Rabastan qui lui lance un sourire sournois, lourd de sens, insupportable. Evan, lui, a droit au regard vide de Regulus, comme une coquille. Dépitant.   
La réunion commence, comme chaque soir, à peu près. Tous deux sont absorbés par les paroles du Seigneur qu’ils vénèrent. Ils se sont engagés au prix de leur vie et cela leur convient parfaitement. Parce que le Sang Pur est supérieur. Même si, parfois, ils doivent faire face à trop d’horreurs et qu’ils ont besoin de sexe pour compenser. C’est peut-être comme ça que ça a commencé, en fait.   
  
— Edward, Evan.  
— Maître ?  
— Maître.  
— Vous travaillez bien ensemble. Vous allez entrer en communication avec Karkaroff pour le joindre à notre cause. Sur place, il y aura une dizaine d’hommes à abattre. Je vous donnerai les noms avant votre départ. Je compte sur vous.  
  
C’est étrange comme tout le monde ne cesse de les associer, parce qu’ils « fonctionnent mieux à deux ». Ils acceptent sans broncher. C’est pas comme s’ils pouvaient se plaindre. À force de devoir se supporter, ils ont même fini par baiser, alors…

  
_________________________________  
  
  
C’est la veille du départ, d’un voyage long de plusieurs jours, peut-être, ils ne savent pas tout à fait. L’ambiance est plus calme qu’à l’accoutumée. Edward Wilkes s’est installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, après avoir longuement goûté au sexe d’Evan Rosier. Il observe les astres, à présent. Sa position est telle qu’on croirait à une méditation.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, lassé d’être mis de côté, Evan se lève à son tour. Il pose sa main sur celle de Ed, doucement, provoquant un léger tressaillement de sa part.   
  
  
« D’humeur romantique ? », il chuchote.   
  
Un soupir s’échappe des fines lèvres de Wilkes.  
  
— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâches la beauté d’un moment avec tes mots imbéciles ?  
— Je m’ennuyais. Ça fait dix minutes que t’es comme ça. Tu dois avoir froid, en plus.  
— Si tu veux tout savoir, Neptune m’a paru plus proche que d’habitude. Il fallait que je vérifie.  
— Je sais même pas laquelle est Neptune. L’astronomie, j’ai toujours trouvé ça chiant.  
— Tu as bien tort.   
  
Evan se détourne et observe Wilkes avec plus d’attention, dans sa méditation.   
  
_On m’a dit que la nuit, tu cherchais à revendre ton âme au Diable pour qu’il te rende moins laid, plus fort, aimable et stable._  
C’est peut-être ça, Wilkes. Peut-être bien que tu es un gros romantique, dans le fond.  
  
— Et ça veut dire quoi, si Neptune est aussi proche ?  
— C’est jamais bon signe.   
— Tu crois vraiment en ces conn… Fin bref, je retourne au lit, on doit se lever tôt demain.  
  
Evan fait ce qu’il dit, toujours fâché d’être ignoré.  
  
— _Neptune est la manière par laquelle la compassion Divine et l’amour universel entrent dans la sphère personnelle. Elle devient le porteur de la Beauté transpersonnelle. Elle est aussi associée aux plus hautes fonctions de l’imagination créatrice de l’âme._ Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, Evan ? Tu dors déjà. Tu vois, ça ne peut pas marcher ; on n’est pas sur la même longueur d’onde, toi et moi. Je sais même pas ce qu’on fout ensemble là, pourquoi, moi, je m’entête à revenir. Je pourrais t’envoyer balader à chaque fois. Faut avouer que t’es un peu collant aussi. Mais diantre, quand tu dors, c’est vrai que t’es beau. Je pensais jamais dire ça d’un autre type, un jour, ça me dégoutait. Ça me dégoute encore. C’est pas sain, tout ça. Et pourtant, Neptune, la faible lumière qui s’étale sur ton corps, ton visage reposé… T’es silencieux aussi. Ça fait du bien, le silence. Sinon, tu parles tout le temps, c’est dur de t’arrêter. C’est pour ça que je suis obligé de te baiser, tu sais ? Simplement pour ça.

_  
__________________________________

_  
  
_Tôt dans la matinée, ils partent pour la Bulgarie. Grâce à Augustus Rookwood, leur infiltré du ministère, ils ont eu droit, et c’est heureux, à un Portoloin. Ensuite, c’est à eux de se débrouiller.

— Wilkes ! Ne bats pas tout de suite en retraite.  
— Je sais. Je suis pas encore stupide. 

  
  
Ils viennent de tuer les douze personnes sur la liste. C’est un bain de sang effrayant. Comme certains ont posé résistance, au milieu du rouge, il y a des organes qui remontent à la surface alors c’est un peu perturbant.  
Malgré tout, ils sont heureux d’avoir accomplis leur tâche, un peu écoeurés, mais heureux, car tous les deux. Evan a un élan de rejet, tout à coup, Wilkes s’approche pour l’aider, au départ, mais se retire, parce qu’il a peur des sentiments, de ce que ça veut dire. Alors Evan, lorsqu’il va mieux, tire Wilkes par la manche et l’embrasse violemment.  
  
— Arrête. Pas ici.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Peut-être parce qu’il y a des corps tout autour de nous.  
— On s’en fout, non ?  
— Non.

_Pourtant t’es beau, comme une comète. J’tai dans la peau, j’tai dans la tête._

— Ok, on fait quoi alors ?  
— On devrait boire.  
— Boire ? Mais on doit trouver Karkaroff.  
— Karkaroff, c’est lui qui viendra à nous. A l’heure qu’il est, il doit déjà être au courant de notre petite arrivée.  
— Allons boire, alors.  
— Je connais une adresse parfaite qui propose la meilleure vodka de la région. Je n’en ai entendu que du bien.  
  
Evan se marre à cette remarque. 

— Ça m’aurait étonné, tiens, espèce d’alcoolique.  
— Comme si tu n’étais pas tenté.  
— Il n’y a qu’une chose qui me tente vraiment en ce moment, et elle se trouve dans ton pantalon.  
  
Il n’avait pas anticipé le coup de poing, toutefois.

________________________________

— Deux Stolichnaya s’il vous plaît.  
  
Plus tard, Wilkes est avachi dans les bras d’une jolie demoiselle dont les habits noirs en cuir rappellent les femmes dominatrices des films érotiques de Mulciber. Il lui dévore la poitrine, le spectacle est indécent. Evan sent son cœur qui le serre atrocement - même s’il ne l’avouerait pour rien au monde - il n’a pas de cœur, après tout. Il est un Mangemort. Un Condamné, automate, androïde, insensible, impitoyable être, sans sentiment. Un damné. D’ailleurs, ils ont assassiné un clan entier plus tôt dans la journée, et, à présent, ils sont peinardement à boire des verres entiers de vodka pure, au fond d’une brasserie paumée du cœur de la Bulgarie. Si ce n’est pas manquer d’empathie, faudrait qu’on lui explique ce que ça veut dire.   
  
Quelques minutes ont passé. Il s’est faufilé dans les fauteuils miteux, là-bas, au loin des regards. Peut-être pour dissimuler sa honte, pour éviter qu’on le démasque dans cette position d’impuissance. La musique bourdonne dans ses oreilles, des espèces de sons stupides, qu’il n’entend pas réellement. Son attention est focalisée sur eux. Il les regarde se toucher, tétanisé.  
Il se rassure, ce n’est pas la première fois. Et ils ne se sont jamais engagés, tous les deux, Wilkes peut bien faire ce qu’il veut.  
Après quelques mois cependant, il avait espéré… Mais il connaît Edward. Il sait qu’à la fin, ce sera vers lui qu’il s’en retournera, comme toujours. Parce que leurs deux corps sont faits pour se compléter, irrémédiablement attirés. Tout le monde l’a remarqué. Même Wilkes le sait, c’est juste qu’il ne veut pas se l’avouer.  
  
L’image de cette fille dans ses bras est cependant un peu trop violente, même pour son cœur de pierre.  
  
 _Tu fais parfois du mal aux gens. Parce que t’es pas toujours le mec le plus loyal, ni le plus franc. Déjà qu’en temps normal, t’es un peu pas normal, justement. Mais en plus, quand tu bois, tu deviens rapidement assez sale, limite flippant._  
  
Ils sont partis dans les toilettes pour forniquer. C’est ce qu’en déduit Evan, alors, à son tour, il s’enfuit, dans leur chambre. Puis il se met tout nu, sous les draps, et quand Wilkes revient, quelques heures plus tard, son haleine d’alcool soufflant sur le visage de Rosier, il se colle contre lui.  
Wilkes le repousse - il finit toujours par le faire.  
  
— Je suis pas gay, ok ?!  
— Ok.  
  
 _Et puis tes coups de sang, tiens. On pourrait en parler aussi. Quand tu sors les crocs, sans crier gare, pour un rien et contre n’importe qui._  
  
Evan insiste, malgré tout, parce que le corps de Wilkes aussi proche du sien, la sueur qui s’en dégage, sont un appel au péché.   
  
— Putain, mais dégage de là. Tu sers à rien, Rosier. T’es laid, et t’es suffisant et tu m'emmerdes.  
— Ok, j’ai dit.  
  
Finalement, Wilkes se lève pour aller vomir.  
  
 _Ça t’arrive aussi d’être un peu libidineux quand t’es pas carrément insistant. De faire des trucs pas très élégants pour t’excuser le lendemain piteusement._  
  
S’il avait des sentiments, Rosier aurait pu en pleurer. Mais il est un Mangemort, alors il subit, en silence.

  
__________________________

  
  
Des coups de marteaux d’une violence inouïe le réveillent. Des coups de marteaux forts contre sa tête. Il a envie de leur hurler d’arrêter, arrêtez, la torture est beaucoup trop intense ! Il ne mérite pas ça. Certes, il a tué des hommes, mais c’était pour leur bien. Bon, peut-être qu’il a abusé des bonnes choses. Mais mourir tout nu dans son lit n’est pas une option envisageable.  
Péniblement, il ouvre les yeux. Ce n’était pas des coups de marteaux, il réalise, mais son esprit, qui est encore soul, et le chant du coq matinal. Prêt à se rendormir, la masse à côté lui rappelle subitement la situation.  
Il se relève et bouscule Wilkes au passage.

— Debout.  
  
Un grognement lui répond.  
  
Ils se retrouvent finalement une heure plus tard, à la table numéro 23 pour un petit déjeuner proposé par l’hôtel.  
  
Ça va, il lui demande, et Rosier hoche la tête. C’est inhabituel, une telle sobriété dans son comportement. Wilkes sait qu’il a merdé. Il avait juste espéré que cette affaire tombe dans l’oubli, comme toutes les autres.   
  
— J’aurais pas dû, finit-il par constater.  
— Quoi ?  
— Dire ces choses, hier.  
— Non, t’aurais pas dû.  
— Je…  
  
Wilkes ne sait pas parler. Rosier ne peut espérer meilleures excuses et il le sait.  
  
— Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. J’en ai rien à faire que tu ailles baiser à droite, à gauche, rien à cirer. Evite juste les Moldues la prochaine fois, ça me répugne un peu, je t’avoue. Passer après ça…  
— Ouais, désolé.  
  
  
Finalement, Wilkes avait raison. Karkaroff les a contactés, directement, et l’entrevue s’est déroulée dans une salle des plus obscures. Le convaincre de se joindre à la cause a été d’une facilité déconcertante, après la sauterie de la veille. La mission est réussie, comme à chaque fois.   
  
Ils rentrent chez eux, satisfaits. Même si la victoire a un goût amer pour leurs coeurs abîmés.

  
_______________________  
  
  
Tu sais, Ed, à chaque fois qu’on pourrait être heureux, il y a toujours un événement tragique pour nous rappeler la vanité de nos vies. Des damnés, je te dis.

_______________________

  
— Combien ? demande Mulciber.  
— Ce mois-ci ?  
— Oui.  
— Pas beaucoup.   
— Combien ?  
— Je sais pas, cinq.  
  
Il rit.  
  
— Cinq. Vous devenez mauvais, tous les deux. Travers ?  
— Une bonne dizaine.   
— Hum. Pas mal. Pas de gros poissons ?  
— Non. Mais je me concentre sur les étrangers.   
— Ouais, t’as raison. Lucius ?  
— Mon cher Mulciber, ne le prends pas mal mais je n’ai aucun compte à te rendre.   
— Mon cher Lucius, je ne le prends pas mal, on sait tous ici que certains n’aiment pas se salir les mains.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ? siffle-t-il.  
— Tu sais très bien ce que j’insinue.  
— Un peu de silence, Mulciber.  
  
Le Lord vient d’entrer et instaurer son autorité. Tout le monde se tait à présent.   
  
— Bien. L’heure est grave. Nous progressons au sein du Ministère, mais aucun de nos ennemis les plus directs n’a été abattu. L’Ordre du Phénix demeure. Pourquoi échouez-vous à les éliminer ?  
— Maître.  
— Silence. A partir d’aujourd’hui, ceux qui m’apporteront le cadavre d’un ou plusieurs membres de l’Ordre du Phénix seront récompensés. Confrontez-moi sans résultats et subissez les conséquences de votre négligence.   
  
Le message est clair. Il a le mérite de motiver Edward dans sa lutte contre le mal moldu.   
  
— Evan, il faut qu’on soit les premiers.  
  
Rosier approuve. C’est une promesse. Ils ont toujours réussi leurs missions, de toute manière. Ils n’ont aucune raison de faillir.

_______________________

  
Une fois n’est pas coutume, ils sont posés sur le trottoir de l’allée des embrumes. Le trottoir est devenu leur QG, leur nouveau repère. Ils s’y retrouvent bien, au fond de cette crasse, c’est là qu’ils sont le mieux.   
  
— Faut que t’arrêtes avec ça. Ça te bousille les poumons.  
— Tu en prends autant que moi, je te signale.  
— Mais moi, c’est différent.  
  
Evan ne demande pas en quoi c’est différent pour Ed, parce qu’il sait très bien qu’il n’y a pas d’explications rationnelles derrière cette affirmation.  
  
Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils ont échoué dans leur mission. Ils sont un peu dépités, du coup. Alors ils fument, sur le trottoir de l’allée des embrumes, et ils boivent aussi, pour soulager leur peine, une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu qui provient de la grande cave des Wilkes.   
  
— Tu te rappelles, notre première cuite ?  
— Je me rappelle ma première cuite, ouais.   
— C’était ensemble, connard.  
— Non. Ma première cuite, j’avais onze ans. Père voulait que je connaisse le goût de l’alcool avant d’entrer à Poudlard. Parce que je devenais un homme. Il ne me semble pas que tu aies été présent.  
— Quoi ? Tu m’avais jamais raconté ça.  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi j’aurais dû le faire.   
— Parce qu’Avery, Mulciber et Snape étaient trois idiots. Alors il ne te restait plus que moi.   
  
Wilkes sourit.  
  
— Désolé de te l’apprendre mais tu as toujours été le plus idiot des quatre.  
  
Rosier sourit à son tour.  
  
— C’est vrai, t’as raison. Alors, tu te rappelles ta deuxième cuite ?  
— Tu n’étais toujours pas là. Tu sais, il serait plus simple que tu me demandes directement si je me rappelle ma première cuite AVEC toi.  
— Tu te rappelles ta première cuite avec moi, ô grand Edward ?  
— Bien sûr que je me rappelle. Tu tenais piteusement l’alcool, il avait fallu que je boive le double en dix minutes pour atteindre le même état que toi.  
— Et tu te rappelles ensuite ?  
— On avait eu la somptueuse idée de courir tout nus dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
— Ouais et ça avait tenu pas mal de temps sans qu’on nous surprenne. En plus, on hurlait comme des fous.  
— Oui. Mais on riait moins quand Slughorn a débarqué et nous a retrouvé dans cet état.  
— Tu rigoles ! Slughorn était enchanté par la situation ! Je suis sûr que ça lui a bien plu, de nous mater dans cet état, ce vieux pervers.  
  
Un silence s’installe.  
  
— Pourquoi tu racontes tout ça ? Tu veux qu’on se mette à courir tout nus dans l’allée des embrumes ? Qu’on aille ainsi vêtus jusqu’à la réunion pour voir si le Lord sera plus indulgent ?  
— Et pourquoi pas ?  
— Tu es toujours aussi stupide qu’avant.  
  
Evan profite de ce moment pour s’étaler sur Wilkes et l’écraser de tout son corps. Ils sont tous deux allongés par terre, leur souffle mêlé, l’haleine forte de l’alcool. Et Evan embrasse Wilkes à pleine bouche. Quand il desserre l’étreinte, il ajoute doucement :  
  
— Je crois que tu me plaisais déjà, à l’époque. Je crois que tu m’as toujours plu.  
— Arrête. Tu es bien trop bourré.  
— Non, je…  
— Relève-toi ou je me barre.  
  
Evan se relève.   
  
— Désolé. C’est la mission, ça m’a déboussolé.  
— Je comprends.   
— On va se faire démonter, hein ?  
— Fallait bien qu’on passe par là un jour. Ce sera une première.  
— Bellatrix risque de se moquer.  
— Qu’elle se moque.  
  
— Aah, je vais tuer ce putain d’Auror, un jour. Ce Maugrey.   
— J’y compte bien. On le tuera ensemble.  
  
Rosier approuve et des pensées noires occupent l’esprit des deux comparses.  
  
— Tu te souviens, quand on se rencontrait, alors qu’on était que des gosses, et qu’on devait passer le temps ensemble ? T’étais mon premier ami. Et par la suite, t’as toujours été là pour moi.  
— D’où te vient un tel sentimentalisme ?  
— C’est l’alcool. J’ai l’alcool nostalgique.   
  
Wilkes passe sa main sur la nuque de son compatriote, en guise de soutien psychologique, puis l’enlève aussitôt, pour ne pas paraître trop familier.   
Ils boivent ensuite plusieurs gorgées, toujours dans le silence de la nuit.  
  
— Pourquoi t’es devenu Mangemort ?  
— Pour avoir l’air cool avec la marque sur le bras.  
— Idiot.   
— En vrai, tu veux savoir ?  
— Oui, si je te demande.   
— _Pour n’avoir rien aimé, rien adoré que moi-même et mes pensées, je suis damné - damné pour l’éternité !_ C’est pas comme si j’avais beaucoup le choix, tu vois. La dernière route pour moi, c’était celle qu’on m’indiquait, celle des ténèbres. J’ai suivi ce qu’on me disait parce que ça fait des années déjà qu’on était condamné. A agir ainsi. Et à force, je m’y suis mis à y croire, à croire à tout ça.  
— Il faut y croire. Sinon ça ne sert à rien que tu sois là, auprès de moi. Sinon, enfuis-toi, dégage. Moi-même je ne voudrais plus de toi si tu n’y croyais pas.   
— Mais j’y crois, tu n’entends pas ? J’y crois, avec le temps, j’y réfléchis même plus. Ça s’est imposé dans ma tête comme une évidence. Gloire au Maître des Ténèbres. Nous, on tue.   
— Quand je vois les Moldus, quand je vois comme ils sont indécents, je me dis qu’on a bien raison de les éliminer. Il y a de la réflexion derrière puisqu’il y a du dégoût en moi.  
— C’est une idée qu’on nous a intégrée depuis tout petits. Tu ne peux pas dire… Tu ne peux pas affirmer que tu as réfléchi à cela.  
— Haha, c’est la meilleure, Evan. Tu crois donc que je ne suis qu’un petit mouton qui suit le troupeau, qui fait ce qu’on lui ordonne, sans protester, jamais ?  
— Oui. Comme nous autres. Parce qu’on a été éduqué ainsi. Et que ne pas suivre, ça aurait été se rebeller, et on est bien trop con pour se rebeller. Ou, au contraire, trop intelligents, je sais plus trop. On accepte ce qu’on nous tend avec joie, on est attaché à nos privilèges de petits bourgeois. Nous sommes des opportunistes qui agissons selon nos intérêts.  
— Et alors, tu crois qu’on n’a aucune conviction ?  
— Non, je ne le crois pas.   
— Comment peux-tu ? Tu ne crois donc en rien ? Tu es dans l’illusion permanente ? Si je répétais ça au Maître, Evan, tu serais éliminé à l’instant. Comment oses-tu ?  
— Je ne dis pas que je ne crois pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je dis qu’on nous a forcé à y croire, qu’on nous a instauré des idées dans la tête depuis tout petits, mais qu’on aurait très bien pu ne pas y croire, être ces sangs-de-bourbe, qu’est-ce qui nous différencie d’eux réellement ?  
— Ne me dis pas que tu penses réellement ça.  
— Je  
— Tais-toi, je t’assure, tu vas te prendre mon poing dans la tronche si tu continues.  
— Très bien. Je me tais.  
  
Le silence passe, légèrement pesant. Les gorgées se succèdent, pour combler la tension, au point où Wilkes, d’habitude discret, se lance dans l’exercice périlleux de la confession.  
  
— Je ne sais plus pourquoi je tue. J’y réfléchis même plus. Je sors ma baguette et je récite, automatiquement, les sors qui me passent par la tête. C’est l’ _Avada_ qui revient en général, mais ça pourrait très bien être autre chose. C’est absurde.   
— Tu sais, c’est surtout le _Doloris_ qui revient le plus souvent chez toi. Tu ne t’en rends même plus compte.  
— Tu vois, c’est bien ce que je te disais. C’est absurde.   
  
  
— Parfois, je suis content de t’avoir comme _ami_.  
— Et pourquoi donc ?  
— Tu es mon équilibre avec le monde réel.  
  
  
— On est pitoyables, quand même.  
— Oh ça oui, on l’est.  
— Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus pitoyable ?  
— Non.  
— Qu’on fasse l’amour ici, sur les graviers, comme deux clochards.  
— Hmpf. Tu as toujours eu des idées saugrenues.  
  
  
Finalement, Edward se laisse séduire. Parce que les mains de Evan ont toujours été expertes en la matière et que ça commence à se contracter, sous sa ceinture. L’idée est trop tentante.   
Sans alcool, Wilkes n’aurait jamais accepté une telle chose. Il aurait repoussé Rosier, pour sauver les apparences. Ils ne savent même pas qui passe dans cette allée, à cette heure-là. Personne, certainement. Mais c’est quand même bien glauque de se laisser aller à des ébats en pleine rue, de cette façon, cachés dans un petit renfoncement. Comme deux animaux sauvages. Même si ça fait du bien.   
Malgré ce qu’ils disent, ils adorent se laisser aller à leur instinct animal. C’est comme lorsqu’ils tuent, lorsque le sang coule sur leurs mains, lorsque la cigarette se consume dans leur bouche. Des plaisirs coupables, qu’ils n’en peuvent plus de refréner.   
C’est un mélange extatique qui ressort de tout cela. Des cris, des murmures, des griffures, des morsures, le gain du sang.  
Tremblants et transpirants, l’un contre l’autre, ils sont réellement vivants. La jouissance est de se savoir si bas, pour être dans cette position, à cet endroit.   
Mais ils l’aiment, cet endroit.  
  
Le trottoir, c’est leur nouveau QG.

  
_______________________________

  
Trois jours plus tard, il y a une embuscade et Evan manque d’y perdre la vie. C’est vrai qu’il devrait s’entraîner plus, finalement. Il est devenu faible, ces derniers temps, ça l’agace terriblement. C’est à cause de ces putains de cigarettes, qui lui font perdre son souffle. Alors qu’il était endurant avant.   
  
  
Le soir, lorsqu’ils font l’amour, les gestes sont beaucoup plus intenses ; et leurs regards… Evan n’arrive pas à regretter d’être devenu si mauvais, dans le fond. Parce qu’Edward s’accroche à lui comme à son bien le plus précieux, il a l’impression d’être une pièce de valeur qu’on expose dans les étagères des Wilkes et ça suffit à le satisfaire. Parce que, même s’il est condamné, il a envie d’être heureux un peu.

______________________________

— Merci pour ce précieux ustensile, Beurk.  
— Je vous en prie, Monsieur Wilkes. N’hésitez pas à revenir. Vous savez comme l’on traite les clients de haute famille, ici - avec un soin tout particulier.  
— Evidemment. A bientôt.  
  
Wilkes fait virevolter sa longue cape avec élégance et s’en va dehors. C’est l’hiver, il a neigé dans les ruelles, ce qui perturbe le trajet. Le long de sa marche, il sent une présence menaçante derrière lui. En ces temps, chacun doit rester sur ses gardes, même quand il est un Mangemort. C’est pourquoi il accélère, espérant semer la personne, mais l’ombre est toujours présente, tout aussi malveillante.   
  
— Qui va là ? hurle-t-il, en position de combat.  
— C’est moi.   
  
La personne annule le sort de désillusion. Wilkes la reconnait avec stupéfaction.  
  
— Et tu avais besoin de me suivre dans l’ombre ?  
— Je voulais te surprendre.  
— C’est réussi, imprudente. On aurait pu te voir.   
— T’inquiète pas, Ed. J’ai fait attention.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
— Il fait frais.  
— Merci de remarquer l’évidence.   
— Peut-être qu’on pourrait… se réchauffer ?  
  
Blanc.  
  
— Je ne fais plus dans les prostitués.  
— Ah oui. Tu es plutôt branché mecs maintenant, c’est vrai.  
— Pardon ?  
— Oh tu sais, les rumeurs. C’est dommage quand même, un bel homme comme toi.  
— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces rumeurs ?  
— On dit que toi et cet autre type, Rosier, vous êtes plutôt proches. Moi j’y croyais pas, vu que tu venais encore nous voir, mais avec ta réaction de ce soir, je commence à douter.   
— Hn. Et qu’est-ce qu’il te faudrait pour ne plus douter ?  
  
Il lui demande, tout en la ramenant contre le mur. Elle sourit.  
  
— Tu me connais bien.  
— Oui, Divine.   
  
Il embrasse son cou tendrement pour remonter jusqu’à son visage.  
  
— Finalement, il se pourrait que j’ai changé d’avis, souffle-t-il, même si son comportement l’écœure.  
  
Ils prennent tous deux une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Edward est déterminé à lui prouver qu’il n’est pas homosexuel. Rien ne sert de parler, il faut que ce soit rapide. Il tente d’ignorer ce poids au fond des entrailles qui lui crie Rosier. Elle a envie de jouer un peu. Elle se laisse désirer, prend son temps pour mieux le torturer.  
  
Au moment où tous deux sont allongés l’un contre l’autre, prêts à passer à l’action, Wilkes se sent misérable.  
  
« Pars », il lui demande, simplement.  
  
— C’est une blague ?  
— Non. Va-t’en. Je n’ai plus envie.  
— Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis pas un objet.  
  
Il la repousse et se relève, ignorant ses protestations. Encore dénudé, il se dirige vers la fenêtre et cette fois, Neptune a disparu. Tout est laid en cet instant.  
  
— Dépêche-toi de partir.  
— C’est bon.  
  
Elle est déjà prête et, au moment de s’en aller, se retourne une dernière fois.  
  
« Pédale ».   
  
C’est étrange, son cœur reprend un cours normal.

_______________________________

  
_Si tu savais comme tout est vide sans toi, comme mon coeur se serre quand tu t'en vas, je n'ai plus envie de rien quand tu n'es pas près de moi, je suis si heureux en regardant tes yeux, en sentant tes mains, en t'entendant parler. (3)_

_______________________________

Cette fois, c’est à Wilkes de baisser la garde. Rien de tout cela n’était prévu, au départ. Il devait simplement rendre à visite à Evan pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, peut-être tirer un coup, deux ou trois cigarettes, puis il serait retourné chez lui. Il n’avait pas envisagé de passer le plus clair du temps à embrasser ces lèvres somptueuses, les avaler presque. Il n’avait pas envisagé les sentiments, puisque c’est tout simplement indigne, sale, et interdit. Ni l’émotion nauséabonde de Rosier face à ce petit cadeau de misère qu’il s’était procuré par l’intermédiaire de son père. La réaction avait été disproportionnée, qu’on se le dise. Mais ce n’était rien à côté de ce bonheur étrange, inconnu, différent, lié au plaisir de l’autre, les tremblements qui se confondent.  
Maintenant, il le regrette. Même si le sourire de Rosier suffit à réchauffer son cœur. Il regrette que tout soit parti aussi loin sans qu’il ait pu appuyer sur la manette.  
Parce qu’il ne comprend plus rien du tout.

_______________________________  
  
  
Un jour, mardi plus précisément, Bellatrix entre dans la salle, elle n’a plus son air moqueur, et c’est grave. Si Bellatrix perd sa malice, c’est que c’est grave. Evan ne veut pas savoir si c’est grave. Qu’elle aille égorger des bébés phoques en Antarctique, ça ne l’intéresse plus.  
  
— Ed, je suis désolée…  
  
 _Chut_.

  
_______________________________

  
C’est allé trop loin. Ils ont tué ta mère, alors tu hurles, le soir, quand tu crois que tu dors. _Certains disent même qu’ils t’ont vu à la fenêtre le soir parler aux satellites_. Tu deviens totalement fou, une bête enragée, complètement déchainée. Tu restes chez moi et ça me rassure, que tu ne m’abandonnes pas. Mais ça m’inquiète aussi. Parce que d’habitude, t’es pas aussi ouvertement attaché à la personne que je suis. Puis t’as multiplié ta consommation de cigarettes. Ça, c’est mauvais signe. C’est au nombre de cigarettes que tu consumes que je sais si tu vas bien. Pendant les missions, t’es encore plus froid qu’avant, tu fais flipper parfois, je t’assure. Tiens, les frères Prewett, tu fais partie des acharnés qui voulaient absolument s’en débarrasser, et je me demande si c’est Dolohov ou toi qui a porté le coup final. Cette guerre, elle est pas aussi belle qu’on le pensait, hein ? T’es totalement détruit, Ed, je le sens. Tu sais plus où te placer, t’es devenu un meurtrier mais le soir, tu pleures dans tes draps, quand tu crois que je n’entends pas.  
  
 _Je sais que ton cœur, qui regorge De vieux amours déracinés, Flamboie encor comme une forge, Et que tu couves sous ta gorge Un peu de l’orgueil des damnés. (4)_

_______________________________

  
Ils sont dans sa chambre, tous les deux. Comme d’habitude, les cendriers sont remplis et davantage de minutes en minutes. Wilkes est nu, face à lui, en train de raconter une connerie quelconque. Mais tout d’un coup, quelque chose d’anormal se produit, l’ambiance se refroidit.   
  
— Faut qu’on arrête.  
— Quoi ?  
— Tout ça, nos conneries.  
— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
— Non.  
— T’as peur de quoi, au juste ?  
— J’ai peur de rien.  
  
 _T’as peur de tout, c’est à peine croyable. Tu bloques sur un nombre de choses absolument incalculables. Ça dure depuis tellement longtemps, je sais pas comment tu fais pour dérouiller autant. Même si je crois quand même qu’à la longue, ça t’a un peu abîmé en dedans._  
  
Putain, Wilkes, tu fais chier.   
  
— On a dit, pas de sentiments.   
— C’est ce qu’on avait dit…  
— Donc pourquoi tu te défiles tout d’un coup ?   
— Parce que tu vas trop loin. C’était juste pour déconner, tu vois. Ça me dépasse, là. T’es devenu accro on dirait.  
  
Evan ne sait plus bien s’il parle de lui ou de la clope.  
  
— Et toi ?  
— Quoi, moi ?  
— T’y es pas accro, peut-être ? C’est pas toi qui viens me chercher parfois, le soir, pour me tambouriner à coup de rein ?  
— Je crois que tu ne comprends pas.  
  
Non.  
 _T’es devenu bizarre. Imprévisible. Déconcertant. Branque. Cryptique._  
  
— Le truc c’est que je parle de moi, là, en fait, pas de toi, tu comprends ? Non, tu comprends pas putain, t’es toujours à la ramasse, Rosier. Tu vois pas tout ce que je fais, alors que je devrais pas, tout ce que tu me fais faire… pff. Tu vois rien, t’es aveugle. A chaque fois, les insultes, tu les interprètes mal. Tu penses qu’elles sont là pour te blesser alors qu’elles disent l’inverse. T’as jamais su me comprendre, mec, j’peux plus. Ouais, ça va trop loin, tu vois. Moi je me suis pas engagé chez les Mangemorts pour baiser avec un mec tous les soirs et avoir envie de lui à chaque minute de ma vie, avoir _besoin_ de lui. Tu fais chier, Rosier, maintenant je sens ton odeur partout. Et t’es là, toujours à me narguer, avec ton putain de sourire qui me donne envie que d’une seule chose. L’autre jour, t’as failli y passer, parce que t’es trop stupide pour te concentrer. Et qu’est-ce que je fais, moi, si tu crèves ? Non, c’était plus facile quand je sautais toutes les prostituées de l’allée des embrumes, je t’assure. Là, je comprends plus rien, c’est… c’est dégueulasse comme sentiment. Merde, je suis devenu une vraie gonzesse, c’est pas possible. Faut qu’on arrête là. Sinon on risque d’y passer tous les deux.  
  
 _D’ailleurs, on t’entend parfois dire des choses étranges, des trucs pas nets. De parler à l’envers et de raconter des histoires sans queue ni tête._  
  
— Je t’aime.  
  
Il n’aurait pas dû. Il n’est qu’un Mangemort, un Insensible, un Indifférent. il est en train de violer le règlement numéro 172 qui interdit de tomber amoureux, surtout pas d’un collègue, et encore moins d’un homme. C’est de la faute de ces fichus yeux qui le regardent avec autant de tristesse, et de passion. C’est pas possible de résister à ces yeux-là. En vrai, il ne l’aime certainement pas. Ça doit être l’alcool, cet alcool traître qui coule dans ses veines, à chaque fois qu’ils se voient. C’est Wilkes qui l’a influencé, l’a incité à consommer autant, parce que l’alcool, ça n’a jamais été sa tasse de thé.  
Il peut se convaincre de tout cela. Wilkes est resté immobile depuis la confession.   
  
  
_Tu m'aimes et c'est pour l'habitude_

_À t'empaler sur mon sarment_

_Ma vigne y coule et puis s'élude_

_En des filaments de serments_

_Mon suc te remonte à la gorge_

_Avec son goût d'entre dégoût_

_C'est l'éternité qui dégorge_

_Et la mort qui tire son coup_

_On est damnés, viens ! Viens ! (5)_

Tant de bons sentiments, c’est indigeste.  
  
— Attends.  
  
C’est trop tard, il est parti.  
  
  
 _Quand bien même, y aurait que moi, tu peux pas t’en aller comme ça._  
  
  
Pendant plusieurs jours, ils ne se côtoient qu’aux Réunions sacrées où ils s’installent à l’opposé. Comme si un serment inviolable avait été scellé entre eux, ils n’osent plus se parler. Les autres ont évidemment remarqué mais ils se passent de commentaire.  
Le Lord a cessé de les caser ensemble pour les missions. Peut-être bien que ce n’était que momentané, tout ce délire.   
Lors des soirées auxquelles Rosier continue à se rendre, la mort à l’âme, Wilkes ne touche plus aux filles. Ça lui redonne un peu d’espoir. Lorsqu'il regarde les astres, le lendemain, il n’y trouve plus Neptune - parce qu’il s’est renseigné, entre temps. Neptune a sombré au milieu des autres, Mars la dilettante et Uranus la bouleversante.  
Il continue à fumer. Il pense à Ed, à son corps imparfait, à ses baisers volés. Il revoit la magie noire, les bains de sang, et leurs regards de camés, de désespérés.   
  
Fallait que ça s’arrête, on devenait fous, et puis c’est tout.

___________________________________ _  
_

 _  
Il faut qu’on regarde s’il y a vraiment un sens à ce monde._  
  
Il savait bien, qu’ils étaient damnés. Depuis le début, jusqu’aux os. Il ne pensait pas qu’ils l’étaient à ce point.   
Dans le fond, il s’en est toujours moqué, que les Sangs purs règnent ou non. Ce qui l’intéressait, c’était rester auprès de Wilkes à fumer des cigarettes et faire l’amour comme ils le souhaitaient. 

___________________________________

  
Cette fois, c’est une soirée en compagnie des autres Damnés. Bellatrix, Dolohov, les frères Lestrange, Regulus, Avery, Lucius, Narcissa, Mulciber, et même ce petit Barty qui ne vient d’habitude jamais « se débaucher », comme il le dit.  
Wilkes est déchaîné. Avec Dolohov, ils forment un duo original. Pour une fois, Wilkes s’exhibe, fait de l’humour. Evan est impressionné de constater à quel point il est différent lorsqu’il est en société. Il se demande s’il ne le retenait pas injustement, en son foyer, si Wilkes n’est pas plus heureux dans sa liberté, loin de lui.  
  
Le maitre de réception a vu les choses en grand. Rosier essaie de se divertir en observant le décor autour, mais il est de mauvais goût, tout comme le repas, tout comme le reste. Plus tard, il pousse même le vice jusqu’à discuter avec le petit Barty, et écouter les plaisanteries de Mulciber qui ne le dégoûtent même plus. Tout est bon pour oublier. Car jamais le monde ne lui a semblé aussi fade. Mais il y a le rire de Wilkes, subitement, qui fait vibrer ses parties les plus intimes.   
  
  
— Evan, arrête de déshabiller Ed du regard, lance méchamment Bellatrix et c’est l’hilarité générale.   
  
Rosier attend la sentence. Il sait qu’une réplique assassine va venir. Que Wilkes voudra s’en prendre à lui, venger son indiscrétion, parce qu’il déteste ce genre d’allusions. Mais rien ne vient. Wilkes est étrangement calme.  
  
— Bellatrix, reprend-il enfin, d’une voix froide, meurtrière. Evan arrêtera de me regarder le jour où tu cesseras de fantasmer ridiculement sur le Lord.  
  
Cette fois, c’est elle qui voit rouge.  
  
— Je ne te permets pas, Wilkes.  
— Tant mieux. Je déteste attendre l’autorisation des autres.  
— Endol…  
— Hey, hoy, du calme ici hahahaha. On se ressert à boire ?  
  
Rabastan est intervenu mais l’assemblée entière est interdite. Bellatrix et Wilkes ont toujours entretenu une relation courtoise.

___________________________________

  
— Edward, Evan.  
  
Un jour, par un hasard cruel du destin, ils se retrouvent associés, à nouveau. Envoyés comme des missiles pour éliminer Sirius Black, potentiel gardien du secret.   
  
La raison pour laquelle ils sont partenaires à nouveau n’est pas très claire.Ils ne contestent pas, personne ne conteste les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils partent ensemble dans une caserne abandonnée, cachette supposée de l’ennemi. Seules des convenances sont échangées. Tu es prêt ? Oui. Alors allons-y. Surveille les alentours d’abord. Faut pas qu’on se fasse remarquer. Si c’est un piège aussi, d’ailleurs.  
Puis ils s’introduisent. La porte est facilement défoncée. L’intérieur est détérioré, difficile de dire s’il s’agit d’une fausse piste pour le moment. Ils ont opté pour la discrétion, avec un banal Alohomora, puis ont refermé la porte derrière eux. Parce qu’ils sont soigneux.   
RAS à l’entrée. RAS dans la salle de bain. RAS dans la cuisine. Et on fait vite le tour du lieu. RAS partout. Jusqu’à ce que. Jusqu’à ce qu’une explosion à l’extérieur les interpelle. Ce n’était pas prévu. Ils se ruent à l’unique fenêtre pour y apercevoir deux Aurors. Parmi eux, celui de la dernière fois. Ils se sont faits piéger, c’était une embuscade. Personne ne vit ici.  
  
— Toi, je vais te tuer, vermine, hurle Evan qui n’a pas oublié la raison de leur unique échec.  
— Hahaha, laisse-moi voir ça. C’est vous qui allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait aux Prewett, enflures.   
  
Maugrey regarde dans leur direction l’air à moitié amusé parce qu’ils les ont eus. Ils se sont faits piéger comme des débutants.   
A ce moment-là, d’autres qui apparaissent, une dizaine, qui les encerclent, ils peuvent le voir de la fenêtre, et Wilkes sent bien que c’est fichu. Il retient le bras d’Evan avant qu’il ne s’échappe de la cachette, parce que Evan est enragé lorsqu’il s’agit de Maugrey, et le regarde intensément.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? lui demande-t-il finalement, avec un sérieux impressionnant.   
— Me battre.  
— Es-tu certain d’être prêt à mourir ? Parce que c’est la mort qui nous attend.  
— Oui, je suis prêt. Mais on va survivre à ça, Ed. Ils sont plus faibles que nous.  
— Tu… Ok. On va survivre. Et quand bien même… Je me moque de vivre. Je peux mourir. Mais toi…  
— Je mourrai aussi. Ça ne sert à rien d’être à Azkaban. On deviendra fous.  
— Je sais.  
— C’est simple. Si tu meurs, je meurs.  
  
Wilkes baisse les yeux. C’est le premier réel échange qu’ils ont depuis la rupture.   
  
— C’est bon ? Ça va ?  
  
Il hoche la tête.  
  
— Alors, allons-y.  
— Attends.  
— Quoi ?  
  
Le temps s’est arrêté.   
  
— Pour la dernière fois… Tu sais… Je voulais te dire que… moi aussi.  
  
Ça ne rentre pas tout de suite dans la tête de Evan puis l’illumination le prend et il s’agrippe fort contre Ed, et leurs deux lèvres se retrouvent avec passion, ça faisait longtemps, elles s’étaient manquées mutuellement. _Moi aussi, je t’aime. Et je t’aimerai toujours, Evan_.   
Ils ont oublié la situation. Que, dehors, la menace régnait, et qu’elle n’attendait pas qu’ils soient prêts, eux. Que c’était leur vie qu’ils jouaient, en cet instant, qu’ils étaient en danger imminent.  
Pour Evan, Wilkes a toujours été plus important que le reste. Le reste, il peut attendre.   
Même si les mots n’ont pas été prononcés, il se sent le plus heureux des hommes. Parce qu’ils sont enfin en paix.  
C’est la première fois que Wilkes ne recule pas. Qu’il exprime ses sentiments et qu’il se laisse porter entièrement par un moment de tendresse avec son amant.  
Son amant.  
Oui.  
  
Au loin, on entend les cris « Bon alors, vous avez la frousse finalement ? On va débarquer dans 10 secondes ».  
  
— Ne dis pas ça comme si on allait y rester, comme un sermon dernier, il chuchote. On va s’en sortir.  
  
« Si dans dix secondes, vous êtes toujours à l’intérieur, on fait tout exploser »  
  
— Evan… Je…  
  
Evan prend sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
9  
  
— Chut. Edwy, je te promets, ce soir, on sera sur ton sofa comme deux vieilles loques à fumer nos cigarettes préférées, pas les camel, on n’en peut plus de celles-ci.  
  
3  
  
— Tu es ce qu’il m'est arrivé de mieux  
— Je sais.  
  
1  
  
La dernière seconde est consacrée à un chaste baiser. La porte explose brutalement et ni Rosier ni Wilkes n’ont eu le temps de préparer un plan. C’est comme s’ils s’étaient déjà résignés, résignés à crever, telles les bêtes de foire qu’ils sont. Condamnés. Ils ont servi leur maître, ils savaient qu’il y avait une fin à cela. Jamais ils n’ont mieux porté leur nom. Les Damnés.  
  
Ils auraient dû le savoir que c’était fichu d’avance. C’était écrit depuis touts petits. Il n’y a pas d’autre chemin réservé aux damnés que celui-ci. Pourtant, Ed et Evan s’accrochent l’un à l’autre, comme un dernier espoir. Après la précédente révélation, ils se sentent invincibles, et puissants.  
  
A deux, ils arrivent à neutraliser la moitié des Aurors. Faut croire que leurs entraînements ont payé. Mais ça devient plus compliqué, avec Maugrey.   
  
« VIGILANCE CONSTANTE les gars ! On en a deux là, si on est pas foutu de les capturer, je vous renvoie tous sur le champ ! Allez, on s’active ! »  
  
A ce moment, son camarade, le plus jeune de la bande, manque de peu un sort vert, et ça le fout en rogne.  
  
— Wilkes, salopard, tu vas payer.  
— Teste-moi, Maugrey, lui répond-il avec sa classe et son arrogance légendaires. Parce que jusqu’au bout, il veut garder l’assurance. S’il doit mourir, que cela soit dans les honneurs.  
  
Et Wilkes paye, quelques secondes plus tard. Son corps s’écrase contre le sol. C’est la scène la plus terrible qu’il ait été donnée d’observer à Evan Rosier. Il aurait préféré encore crever. Ses entrailles se déchirent, il souffre d’une douleur inconnue. Tout se mélange autour de lui, tout n’est que flamme à l’intérieur.  
  
Plus rien n’a de sens, désormais. Si ce n’est tuer. Comme il l’aurait fait. Détruire tout, autour, le premier qui se trouve face à lui, envoyer des bouts de verres lacérer son visage. Mais il y en a un qu’il veut tuer tout particulièrement.   
  
— MAUGREY, VIENS ME VOIR SI TU ES UN PUTAIN D’HOMME. BATS-TOI EN UN CONTRE UN !  
  
Il est déchaîné, une machine de guerre. Il en a fait tomber plusieurs par terre, en moins d’une seconde. Evan Rosier se réveille.  
  
— Les gars, laissez-le moi.  
— Vous êtes sûr, Alastor ?  
— Oui, j’ai dit. J’en fais mon affaire. Et n’oubliez pas : Vigilance constante.   
  
Le combat est engagé. Evan ne veut pas mourir tant qu’il n’a pas vengé Ed, tant qu’il n’a pas tué Maugrey. Il tremble de partout, ne contrôle plus ses gestes tellement l’émotion est grande. Stupidement, il perd sa baguette. Alors, dans un instant de folie, il court en hurlant vers son adversaire, et il arrache tout ce qu’il peut, avec une pierre contre chaque partie du visage de son vis-à-vis qu’il peut atteindre, pour venger Ed. Il ne voit pas ce qu’il fait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il perd connaissance à son tour.   
  
Finalement, c’est simple, il a suffit d’un suicide.  
  
  
On était damnés, Wilkes, j’avais raison. Je ne respire plus très bien. Bientôt, je vais te retrouver. Il n’y a plus que cela qui compte ; il n’y a que cela qui ait jamais compté, dans le fond. Sans toi, mon existence était misérable. Tu as apporté tellement dans ma vie. Je suis heureux. Grâce à toi. Heureux de mourir ici, avec toi. Heureux de te retrouver.  
C’est comme depuis toujours finalement. Je suis à la traîne, derrière toi, même pour mourir. Faut m’excuser, j’ai toujours eu un train de retard, je suis véritablement un idiot. Je sais pas si j’ai réussi à te venger, mon Edward. Je sais pas si je l’ai totalement défiguré, ce connard de Maugrey. Mais y avait tout plein de sang, comme tu l’aimes. Ça a toujours été artistique avec toi alors j’ai fait de mon mieux pour t’égaler.  
Tiens, ma respiration est de plus en plus faible. Je crois que c’est la fin. Et je me suis jamais senti autant à ma place.   
J’ai toujours eu le désir de fuir ce Dieu qu’on a offensé. Quel Dieu, tu me diras ? Y-a-t-il un Dieu ici, parce qu’on est complètement abandonnés, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
  
Adieu.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _C'est par ce sentiment que les damnés se précipiteront eux-mêmes dans l'enfer, comme au lieu le plus ténébreux, le plus éloigné de Dieu, et où ils seront moins percés des rayons pénétrants de sa justice._  
  
Nicole, Ess. mor. 2e traité, chap. 10

  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
(1) _Pouvoir, souveraineté absolu._  
(2) _Carnets de Camus_  
(3) Edith Piaf, _Mon amour bleu_  
(4) _Les Fleurs du Mal de Charles Baudelaire - Madrigal triste_  
(5) _La damnation, Léo Ferré, album L'espoir_

**Author's Note:**

> ... Et c'est comme ça que je me suis mise à shipper Wilkes et Rosier ;___;  
> Bon et bien, voilà, c'est fini ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


End file.
